Helja
Helja is a Valkyrie of the Thunderlands of Valhalla making her one of the female descendants of Odin himself due to being the daughter of Siggi. Helja was born the daughter of Odin's daughter Siggi and a noble Visigoth of the Croatian Plains and thus born a half Titan, and half Visigoth. Her birth mother was kept a secret from her and for her entire youth she never met her mother but was instead raised by her father's sister while her father drank away his sadness over losing Siggi. While her mother was hidden from her she did come to realize she was special as she begin to show signs of the amazing powers she would have even at an early age. Helja would stop aging around her sixteenth birthday, and as this happened her mother would reenter her life and explain to her what she was, and it was at this point that she would say goodbye to her father and travel to the Thunderlands with her mother. History Early History Helja was born the daughter of Odin's daughter Siggi and a noble Visigoth of the Croatian Plains and thus born a half Titan, and half Visigoth. Her birth mother was kept a secret from her and for her entire youth she never met her mother but was instead raised by her father's sister while her father drank away his sadness over losing Siggi. Power While her mother was hidden from her she did come to realize she was special as she begin to show signs of the amazing powers she would have even at an early age. Helja would stop aging around her sixteenth birthday, and as this happened her mother would reenter her life and explain to her what she was, and it was at this point that she would say goodbye to her father and travel to the Thunderlands with her mother.. Rise of a God The Rise of House Jaener would correspond to the rise of Mila Jaener of whom would start off as something nothing more then ordinary, but by the end of the siege of Smerska she was more of a god then a normal human. Mila Jaener was born and from that day till House Jaener begin its expanisist behaviors in Estalia, but during this time she was constantly under the shadow of everyone elce in her house. Her cousins were succesful at either being strong warriors, or brilliant administrators, while her brother was a brilliant warrior with a keen eye for leadership. She and Helja her guardian of sorts had spent years training and refining her abilities in Magi, and they did this with the knowledge that at some point Odin would send word and they would finally move. Her family had nearly all departed for the war with San Marino, and outside of the women and children she was one of the few left in Magritta. She and Helja were visited by Odin's son Skadi, and his daughter Siggi of whom would tell Mila and Helja that the time was now for their movement, and that everything was in place. For Mila Jaener she had trained alongside Helja for so long that now that the moment was finally coming to intervene in the world she was so ready that little needed to be said to her. Travelling from Magritta to the direction of the siege her family was currently stuck in she and Helja spent time learning the current changes in the Thunderlands from Skadi, and Siggi of whom told them how the expansion was primed and ready to move. Smerska stood as the centerpiece of a Tilean dominated puppet state in the Estalian province of San Marino and in order to completely have control over Estalia and thus to complete the goals he had in mind for destroying Tilea it was necessary for Naedrick Jaener to capture Smerska. Naedrick at first was forced to leave the battle to the control of his son Damir to lead the army against Smerska while he attempted to reduce the fortifications of Varonne and thus take control of Varonne. Damir would besiege the city for nearly a month but they were supplied by the river and couldn't be starved out and their walls were strong enough that he risked destruction of the army by attacking it at full strength. It would be in this moment that Mila Jaener would instigate her rise in House Jaener. Her father had spent nearly two months fighting against Varonne, and was discugsted by the fact that the Tilleans had sent reinforcements to Varonne which had delayed his capture of the city indefinetly and forced him to leave command to others while he returned to Smerska and cut off the Tileans from relief everywhere in Estalia. Naedrick Jaener arrived back at the siege of Smerska following the failed capture of Varonne and was attempting to change the course of the battle but was seeing the same problems that his son had seen. Thus with her brother, father, and other family members stuck in a slug fest against the city, and despite there greatest attempts at capturing the city through diplomacy they were unable to sway the defenders. Plans were prepared to attack the city, but the entire leadership understood that huge casualties would be had because of the entrenched nature of the defenders and the fact that they understood there would be no retreat for them if they lost. With the coming failure looming Mila Jaener of whom was standing off to the far end of the battle hiding amongst the trees decided that her time was now, and she intervened on the battle. Destruction of Smerska Mila Jaener strode through the Jaener camp alongside Helja and all that she passed watched her intently as they knew of her but noone could understand quite why she would be here of all placed. Arriving at the command tent, she greeted her family and when she did her father, brother, and other family members were confused why she was there but she said she wanted to show them what she was capable of. Most in the room begin to laugh but her father refused to even entertain laughter and Mila watched intently as her father who was a hard man told her that he knew exactly what she was capable of and that she should leave. Hearing this she told her father she would show him, and as the camp watched she walked out of the camp accompanied by Helja and moved towards the town. The Jaener army and her father and brother at first laughed as she kneeled on the ground with Helja chanting around her, but the laughter died down as the clouds themselves begin to darken above her and fire begin to rain from the skies all around her. As this happened the fire all begin to move to one spot, and before the Jaener's armies eyes she had summoned a massive fire elemental of which towered over twice the size of the tallest tower of Smerska. The fire continued for nearly two hours after and when she was finally done she stood up and pointed her finger at Smerska and when she did the now thousands of smaller fire elementals followed the massive Fire Elemental and attacked the city of Smerska. No arrow or cannon could touch her as she approached the walls and with a flick of her finger she blew a gaping hole in the wall of Smerska while her Greater Fire Elemental destroyed the main tower and killed hundreds of defenders all along the wall. The smaller fire elementals flooded into the city, and as they did she once again kneeled to the ground and when she did this this time lightning bolts rained down striking all throughout the city against those Estalians that were in the city and shielding them from harm from the rampaging Elementals. Hours past and the Fire elementals disappeared into nothing and she returned to the Jaener army to the shocked faces of her family and for once she led them into the remains of the city. She would enter the city alongside her brother and father and they all beheld the destruction that she had wrought against the Tilean forces within the city. There was nearly complete losses against the Tilean mercenaries that had manned the walls and defended the city, but those that were of Estalian origin or loyalty were in a sort of comotose state where in they were not harmed. The damage to Smerska was intense and would require a lot of rebuilding but one of the larger towns in Estalia and the capital of San Marino was captured and along with the capital went the province. 'Family Members' Odin.jpg|Odin - Father|link=Odin 'Relationships' Odin.jpg|Odin - Family|link=Odin Mila_Jaener_Cover.jpg|Mila Jaener - Friend|link=Mila Jaener Mila Jaener See Also : Mila Jaener Helja and Mila Jaener first met when Odin had given Mila Jaener some of his powers and he left Helja behind to protect Mila Jaener from what he knew would eventually be an attack from the forces of Flemeth or others. The two would spend years together training her Magi powers to the point that she became beyond anything anyone had seen since the days of the Man Gods, and at this point Helja seeing that Mila was desperate to gain acceptance from her true human family she would tell Odin that the time was right to move forward their efforts with Mila. Throughout all of this time Mila and Helja became close to the point of becoming best friends, and Helja would constantly defend Mila as to never have to reveal the true powers of Mila and all of this only increased their relationship until they were calling eachother sister. Helja would follow Mila into the conflict in Tilea and during this time would stand supreme as her guardian, but was joined in this regard by several others but for Mila there was never any question as to who she trusted the most with Helja beyond trusted by the now Man God Mila Jaener. Category:Valkyrie Category:Visigoth Category:Titan Category:People Category:Magi Category:People of the Thunderlands